


Light

by P_lutonium



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOS, Avengers - Freeform, Bus, Cute, Drinking, F/F, Gay!Jemma, Hotel, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons has never been more ashamed of anything in her life, but now betrayed and disgusted at herself she has to find a way to feel with herself.</p><p>-Or-</p><p>Jemma admits that she has feelings for the only female avenger and later ends up with her on a sofa in a hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Alright,I was looking for some Natasha/Jemma fan fiction and I couldn't find any, anywhere. So, I wrote some, a rather long one-shot I think, going by my usual. Anyway, I'm not sure if I ship it, who am I kidding? Of course I ship it, not that I don't not ship anything with Jemma Simmons in... Oh well :) Enjoy

**Words:** 3'935

 **Pairing:** Natasha Romanoff and Jemma Simmons

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Warning:** Sex, and drunkness

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related with Marvel unfortunately :(

Jemma Simmons didn't know who to trust anymore, there were only a few people in the world that she did. Two of them were with her now, in Mays room in a hotel that they had booked for the night whilst the BUS underwent a few minor repairs, not that they could fly it safely anymore anyway. Most countries would shoot them out of the sky. Jemma hated to think about Ward, and how he'd betrayed the whole team, it had hit Fitz worst, loving, caring Fitz who was still in ICU after they'd been trapped at the bottom of the ocean.  

"Don't think Jemma, just drink" Skye told her as soberly as she could in her extremely drunk state. She giggled, "hey! That rhymed!" She lent forward and pour more vodka into the scientists glass after it had remained empty for some time. "Just drink it. 

The young scientist glanced at May out of the corner of her eye, the older Agent was also drunk, although not as drunk as Skye. Jemma secured her fingers around the small glass and in a swift motion dunked it down her throat, wrinkling her nose when it left a burning sensation down her pharynx. Skye laughed as she coughed, pouring her another drink even as Jemma tried to decline. 

May was on her, well Jemma didn't know how many shots the pilot had consumed, but it certainly rivalled Skye. The hacker had the lowest tolerance of the trio, which showed when she started becoming tipsy after her third beer and fifth shot. Jemma knew she outlast them, her tolerance was extremely high, she'd made it that way, knowledge of the human body and its functions had helped, and now she was clearing the hazing cloud away as she succumbed to the pressure from Skye and downed two shots consecutively.

She knew that eventually her high tolerance would lead to her having to drag May into her bed, which was only a few steps away, and then Skye to her room down the hall, because she liked to sleep in late and May was an exceptionally early riser. 

Jemma knew she was slipping away slowly, even with her high tolerance and her persistence in keeping her mind clear, and she was starting to feel he effects of the three pints of beer and the twelve shots she had consumed, she had obviously kept count. 

The conversation grew lighter as the night progressed, it had started out like any typical girls night, they had all awkwardly congressed in one room, bringing bottles of whatever alcohol they could secure, but the alcohols effects kicked in and the evening had become livelier.  The topics they spoke about would change rather rapidly, from old field assignments to the colour of their childhood bedrooms. 

Eventually they ventured into the land of boys, a subject Jemma always dreaded because she had to pretend that they actually interested her, she didn't want the team to think of her any differently if they found out she batted for the same team, or whatever the saying was because her alcohol scrambled brain wasn't thinking. She'd known since the academy, when one of her last boyfriends had come to her room, and they'd almost done it, until she realised that she really wasn't enjoying it, to his credit he did understand and they stayed friends until she graduated three years early and hadn't seen him again.

"May, if you had to choose one of the Avengers to bed who would it be? And why?" Skye giggled, as she capped the empty bottle in her hands and dropped it onto the floor beside her, letting it roll under the glass coffee table that had been supplied by the hotel, it really was an extremely posh room, Director Coulson had spared no expenses.

Jemmas heart thudded in her chest so hard that she suspected that the other two woman could hear it, she reached up to her throat and loosened the lilac tie that matched the tailored shirt she was wearing. Of course, there was one Avenger that she wouldn't mind bedding, she wouldn't tell them that though.

"Better get this out of the way, I'm expecting a guest soon." May smiled knowingly, and Jemma had an inkling of who she meant, making her feel sick to her stomach. "If I had to choose, then either Thor or Barton. Of course, Thor comes first, but if I had to chose someone... human. I'd have to choose Barton, did you know that he's the only non-enhanced human that can use his bow?" The alcohol had obviously effect May more then Jemma had anticipated, because she could never see the ice queen admitting to something like this sober. "Have you seen Thor's arms? Or his body?"

Almost looking ashamed Skye grinned at May mischievously, "yes I have, and did you know that they had images of him on .S.H.I.E.L.D. Servers, under the Avengers initiative files." She sighed lightly, as if remembering something extremely nice. "Although I would have to say I'd rather bed Rogers. He's extremely fit, and human. Because, come on! Being a demi-god is totally cheating."

"And being biologically enhanced isn't? Have you seen his before pictures? He wasn't always as good looking, he used to be small and weak." May smiled smugly, folding her legs under her, she was still in her body tight leather catsuit. "But what about you Jemma?"

The biochemist squeaked, eyes blown as wide as plates. "Yeah Jem, who would you bed?" She leant back against the black sofa behind her, "Rogers or Thor? Or are you more of a Barton girl?" Even in her drunken state Skye was good at reading body language, "oh, I didn't pin you as a Banner girl, but I suppose it makes sense. He's a scientist too." 

Jemma bit her lip, and shook her head. Her fingers were laced in her lap. "Come on Jemma" Skye huffed, "if you had to pick one, if your life depended on getting laid and only the Avengers were around. Who would you choose?" The shortest agent could feel tears pricking her eyes from the pain that came with boring her lip as hard as she was. "Its nothing to get upset about, I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"No, no its fine. I haven't been completely honest" the breath she exhaled was shaky, and her stomach retch, threatening to expel all the alcohol in it. May looked at her unsurely, with a calculating look that Jemma knew too well, she was waiting to see if the new information posed a threat. "Everytime we had a girls night, and you bring up boys. I've been faking my interest, and, and... Well I'm not interested in them, and I like woman, but not you, well I like you but not in that way and I'm so sorry!"

She lept up from the floor and was at the door before May and Skye had time decipher what she had said. As her hand closed around the knob someone knocked, even intoxicated like she was Jemma knew in a split second who it was, and she flung the door open to rush past the redhead who was on the other side.

Of course, instinct caused Natasha to shoot her arm out before her brain could catch up. The arm curled around the woman, who she had only heard of from images and stories of the scientific feet's she had achieved.

Jemma struggled, she used her small size to slip out of the grip and made off down the hall before her vision was even more blurred by the tears that were hot in her eyes. She fumbled for the room card, and shoved it into the lock.

The second the door shut behind her Jemma curled up against the door, embarrassed, humiliated and disgusted at herself. She had promised herself that the only person to know would be Fitz, he didn't judge her, that's what she loved about him, he didn't judge, he would make a joke now and then, but she knew he didn't mean it. He also knew about how she crushed heavily on the only female avenger, who was now in a room down the hall, who had sort of hugged her. 

Her mind was a mess, whirling around at a hundred miles an hour, like usual but this time she couldn't organise it, into neat collections of thoughts and ideas. No matter how hard she tried, the mix of alcohol and humility just interfered with everything, like a personal EMP.

Time passed, but Jemma didn't take any notice. Eventually the alcohol that laced her mind and vision cleared, leaving a headache in its place. Her limbs were stiff when she pealed herself from the floor, they weren't cooperating when she stumbled into the kitchenette, leaning against the smoothe granite worktop as she fetched a glass from a cupboard and ran the tap to get a glass of water.

There was a mirror next to the sink, and Jemma caught a glimpse of what she had become. Her skin was pale, cheeks rosy and slick, and her eyes rimmed red. Her hair was coming out of the ponytail she had tied it in this morning. Without warning she turned and slammed the glass on the island, it didn't shatter but she jumped at the noise.

The fact that May and Skye hadn't come round told her that they were disgusted, and part of her hated that they couldn't accept it, the other part agreed with them.

She absently wandered back into the living area of the large hotel room. The back of the sofa faced her, someone was sitting on it. "Don't bother running Jemma" the woman -Natasha- said without turning around. "I just want to talk, I won't hurt you."

She discarded her tie, only partly trusting Natasha's promise. At some point she had dropped her shoes by the door, so she padded barefoot around the sofa and stood beside the coffee table, regarding the catsuit wearing assassin. Jemma felt ashamed for checking the other woman out, but she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip. "What?" She asked thickly, testing her voice out. Her arms crossed over her chest, that was threatening to allow her heart to burst out. "Have you come to mock me? Show your disgust?"

"Oh Agent Simmons, you are adorable." Was not the answer she expected, but it was the one she got. Natasha sat up, moving over and opening her arms. "Come here."

Like a wounded puppy Jemma obeyed, she closed the distance to the sofa and warily lowered herself onto the older agents arms. "Is this a joke?" She angled her head up to look at Natasha, she'd never been alone with the assassin before, sure they'd met, but May was almost always there. "Have May and Skye put you up to this?"

 "Sweetheart" Natasha soothed, stroking a tear away from Jemmas face, "sure, Skye told me what happened, but they don't care. Who you like doesn't bother them, they're your friends." The hand that was caressing the younger agents face found itself nestled in the small of her back between skin and sofa.

 Jemma blinked, shaking away a few tears as they dried up, she sniffled. "Then why're you here? I'm sure you have something better to do then comfort a stupid scientist."

"Agent Simmons" she scolded, "you are not stupid! In fact, I think you're extremely clever, and beautiful, and well, extremely sexy." Natasha smiled softly, "and actually, if I'm being honest, I wouldn't mind 'bedding' you, as Skye suggested."

 She choked on air, "she what?! I'm going to... Wait... You want to, you would want to-" Natasha cut her off with the most mind-blowing kiss she had ever experience, it as passionate and urgent, yet it was coaxing didn't push to become more. The hand on her back moved to the back of her neck, as Natasha held the younger woman in place. Jemma was in control when she parted her lips and gave Natasha entrance, she moaned when she tasted the other woman, she didn't recognise it, but she craved it.

 When they finally broke neither said anything, but Natasha caressed Jemmas cheek, absently licking her lips. She smiled softly, gripping Jemma's small hips and holding the scientist into her, not that the younger woman was trying to get away, she was happy where she was.

 "Who wouldn't?" Natasha replied breathily when she had stopped her faint panting. "Have you actually seen yourself?" The next sound she made was almost a purr, caused by Jemma rubbed against her as she tried to get closer. "Jesus, don't do that" she growled.

Jemma smiled softly, "What's the matter Natasha, you don't mind me calling you that, do you? I just assumed-" Natasha cut her off again, with the same technique as before, not that Jemma was complaining. "I'll take that as a no" she smiled against Natasha's lips. "You taste amazing, like sweets and chocolate and peppermint and everything I love." She knew she was babbling again, but she felt drunk, although not on alcohol.

"As long as I can call you Jemma." The deadly assassin replied softly, she chose to savour the next words, and didn't reply directly. With a soft hand she rubbed the scientists side, moving the bottom of her shirt up to her ribs so that she could caress skin to skin. When Jemma rubbed against her a second time, then a third, Natasha was starting to get the idea that the younger woman was trying to wind her up. "Jemma" she breathed darkly, looking her directly in the eyes, "I'm warning you now, don't do that."

Seeing this as a challenge, she took it a step further and lifted herself from Natasha's grin, only to deposit herself on the other womans lap. "Or what? Natasha?" Jemma was willing to admit now that she had never made it this far before, with anyone of any gender, and she had never known herself to be so cocky. She liked it. "Tell me what you'll do to me if I don't. Stop. Moving." She drove the last of the sentence home by wriggling or shuffling to punctuate each word, she could see by looking down into Natasha's eyes that it was having the desired effect.

 In a blink of an eye they were flipped, and Jemma was laying on her back, eyes blown open as Natasha crawled on top, almost animalisticly. "You really don't want to know Jemma."

"Oh I do, tell me, in detail."

 This brought a calculating grin to Natasha's face, she moved her hands to pin Jemma's. "I would lay to down on this sofa, like I have you now, and crawl over your body, like I am now. I would then proceed to kiss you so hard that you'll forget where you are. After that I may bring you to a bed, or I might leave you hear, undress you slowly and _fuck_ you so hard that you won't be able to remember your own name." By the way the younger girls pupils dial aged Natasha knew this was turning her on, a lot. "Would you object to that?" 

"No" she shook her head hard, "no, not in the slightest Agent Romanoff, in fact, if you don't do that to me then I might be forced to have my own way with you." 

"Which includes?" 

"Lets just say that I've studied the human body enough to know every single spot that would have you, orgasming, before I've even touched near where you want me too." Her hand latched onto Natasha's hip, and her nails dug in with enough pressure for the other agent to jump in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "That's just one of them" she whispered when she had leant up to whisper in her ear.

 Natasha wasted no time in unzipping the front of her catsuit, sitting up just enough that Jemma got the full show of the leather peeling away from her body, falling around her waist and leaving her in a plain black sports bra. Jemma licked her lips, she tried to hide it but Natasha knew. "Like what you see? Simmons?" She slipped off of the petite woman and allowed the rest of the catsuit to fall away, she stepped out of it, standing infront of the scientist in only her underwear, if the black thong she wore even counted as underwear, it certainly revealed more then it covered. 

" _Fuck"_  Jemma muttered under her breath as she tried to ignore the warm sensation that pooled in her stomach and grew larger every second she stared. 

 She barely had a second to process before Natasha was on her again, straddling her stomach pressing her wet center onto the bare skin that was exposed when her shirt had become ridden around her ribs. "Do you like that? Do you like looking at me with almost no clothes on? Well?"

"Of course I do, which makes me feel bad knowing that I'm fully dressed." Her fingers began to work the buttons on her shirt, for a moment she thinks Natasha was going to volunteer to help, but she just sat above her watching with wide eyes as she drank in the sight of the beautiful woman beneath her. "Oh!" Was the only sound that Jemma made when Natasha began to trace her breasts through her bra, teasing for a long minute before latching on with her hands and squeezing with enough pressure to cause the scientist to arch her back and moan loudly.

Natasha was definately enjoying the reaction, in her many past partners she had never experienced someone so reactive, she liked it, the way Jemma would react to every touch, even if it was something as subtle as her tongue darting out to slightly dampen her lips. "Are you sure you want this Jemma? I don't want to go too fast." Her hands lingered on the fastening behind Jemma, waiting to hear if it was to be discarded. 

There wasn't much Jemma could do except nod, and when she did Natasha had the bra off and flung across the room landing in an unknown location. She bucked hard when Natasha started massaging her breasts with precise pressure that almost tipped her over the edge immediately, her body was already tightly wound, ready to spring open. The other woman seemed to sense it, because she pecked her lips and then moved down to unbutton her jeans.

"Jemma, once these go there's no going back. Okay? I want to be sure that you want this.” Natasha hovered over her torso, hands still on the cold metal button holding Jemma’s jeans in place.

 For a short second Jemma looked conflicted, her stomach was churning with a mix of nerves and arousal, her head was a mess of thoughts, similar to how she had been earlier before this… woman had broken in and started making out with her, slowly her brain caught up, as if it had finally finished sobering up and she had chance to process the fact that not long ago she had been cowering behind the door sand now she was about to lose herself to Natasha Romanoff herself, the same woman who had willingly called her _sexy._  Mouth unable to respond, she nodded fervently. 

That was all the conformation that Natasha was after, and she disagreed the pale denim jeans in a heartbeat. Her cool hand cupped Jemma through her underwear, and the younger woman bucked harder then she had before, she would have thrown Natasha had the assassin not had her knees clamped around her legs. “If you don’t stop bucking I might be forced to do something about it” Natasha growled animalisticly. She pressed on her hand, grinding the palm into Jemma and using the other to hold down her shoulder, as much to keep herself steady as to keep her partner down.

Jemma grunted, already unraveling, dropping over the edge with a loud moan. Her eyes were slammed shut, but she saw fireworks. She could practically hear Natasha smirking, momentarily basking in her victory of causing the smaller girl to come before she was even undressed. Jemma used it to her advantage, she bucked hard enough to knock Natasha off and onto the sofa beside her.

She’d never done this before but she knew how to proceed, she raked her hands down Natasha’s bare arm, leaving red marks running from shoulder to elbow. Of course, she knew that the older woman was allowing her to do it, if she wanted she would be able to take control again, but she didn’t, she just settled for watching how Jemma would use this freedom. 

Her first orgasm caught her by surprise when the scientist licked behind her ear the same time as she pressed her thumb into the fleshing part of Natasha’s elbow. She was already impressed, sure she hadn’t been holding out, but almost no-one managed to take her by surprise like that so early into the evening -she wasn’t going to admit that it was actually 1 in the morning.

Natasha’s mewling and writhing only fuelled Jemma’s confidence, and she bravely ventured to unclasp Natasha’s bra and slide it over her head,  smoothing out her hair once she was finished. She slowly traced light patterns over the skin, skimming over each scar she encountered. Part of her knew that this didn’t make her special, Natasha was known to sleep around, but the other part chose to ignore it and savour that fact that she was being given the opportunity. 

Altogether she was glad that her first time was with Natasha, the only woman she wanted to get into bed with currently because she always knew there was a one in a million possibility of that happening, and it was. She thought May and Skye were pretty, sure, or course they were, but she never saw them as anything but good friends, she would never try to make a move on either. 

“What you thinking about?” Natasha breathed softly, opening her eyes now that that her head was clearing from its scrambled post-orgasmic state. 

Jemma closed her eyes and tilted her head down, still straddling Natasha. “I’m looking to deeply” she sighed, “I’m looking at things that aren’t there.”

“Like?” Natasha asked softly, holding Jemma in place and gently shuffling so she was almost sat up on the sofa. 

The Bio-Chemist didn’t reply immediately, but she softened sightly when Natasha cupped her cheek, “Us.” She shook her head, already messy hair falling infant of her face. Natasha brushed strands behind her ear, thumb rubbing coaxing circles on her warm cheeks. “About how this must mean different things to each of us, how you see it and how I see it.” She removed her hands from where they rested on the other woman hips and crossed them over her bare breasts. 

Natasha felt guilty, she closed her eyes again and took a steady breath. “Jemma, this can be whatever you want it to be.” She opened her eyes and offered what she hopped was a reassuring smile. “And, I can’t believe I’m about to tell you this, but I think I’ve been compromised.”

“What! By who?” Jemma’s eyes were wide for another reason now, and she looked around the room as if it posed a threat. 

 She was less then reassured when Natasha letup a breathy laugh and held her face in place, “By _you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did you like it? Please leave a like or comment. Also, do you want me to continue it and shape it into a mini-series? Also, suggestions for a ship name?


End file.
